


Baby, Teach Me Something New.

by edgebabe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Squirting, Underage!Harry, also they are not famous, eighteen!louis, experienced!louis, fifteen!harry, genderswap larry stylinson, inexperienced!harry, larry genderswap, lots of vaginas, older!louis, styles family-mentioned, tomlinson family-mentioned, use of sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgebabe/pseuds/edgebabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm okay." Harry murmured, looking down at her hands again before shaking her head. "Um, actually- why.." She started, stopping and tucking her hair behind her ear as she gathered her words before continuing. "Why do you always bring up sex?" She finished after a few minutes, not daring look up at Louis. Honestly, Harry had the typical best-friend-crush on Louis, and thought she did a good job a concealing it. (Louis could easily see through it, but thought nothing of it. Typical crush, right? And it would fade.) "I mean, I'm okay with it every once in a while, but it seems to be all we've talked about in ages." She finished, not wanting to sound rude.<br/>"Oh, um. Sorry." Louis murmured, eyebrows still furrowed. "I didn't realize it was bothering you so much." She whispered gently, to which Harry quickly shook her head, parting her lips but not saying anything, as Louis beat her to it. "I mean, I figured, you know, you told me a few stories back? I thought we were both comfortable." she said, trying to meet Harry's eyes, though Harry wouldn't look up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Teach Me Something New.

Harry and Louis had been friends since they where young, their parents being friends and forcing them to hang out(not that it was a problem, really, for either girl). They stuck, still being friends at the more-grown-up-ages of fifteen and eighteen. As it turned out, that weekend, Anne and Robin decided they needed a weekend away, and why not invite the Tomlinson parents as well. Anne was worried about leaving Harry alone, however, and asked Louis to stay over with here. So it was settled. Louis was going to stay the night.

It's not that sleepovers were a new thing, but Harry got this weird feeling in her stomach each time they had one. It seemed that Louis was much more experienced than she thought, as their conversations drifted to the more sexual side of the sector. Louis shared story after story, and all Harry could do was listen, unable to even come up with a faux story to share - just so Louis would give her some credit.

"I mean - she's not the best I've been with, not by far, really. But honestly, she gives great head. She spent too much time on nipples, though. I honestly though she was going to rip them off!" Louis said, giggling as she ran her hand through her hair, looking in the mirror as she tried to decide what she wanted to do with it that day. "Don't think I'd do her again." She hummed, allowing her eyes to flick to Harry, who was looking down at her hands with her eyebrows furrowed, nodding once. Louis frowned, raising her eyebrows as she turned to face Harry more, all thoughts of her hair instantly forgotten. "Haz? What's wrong? You've been quiet." She murmured, watching as Harry slowly peaked up at Louis, blushing lightly.

"I'm okay." Harry murmured, looking down at her hands again before shaking her head. "Um, actually- why.." She started, stopping and tucking her hair behind her ear as she gathered her words before continuing. "Why do you always bring up sex?" She finished after a few minutes, not daring look up at Louis. Honestly, Harry had the typical best-friend-crush on Louis, and thought she did a good job a concealing it. (Louis could easily see through it, but thought nothing of it. Typical crush, right? And it would fade.) "I mean, I'm okay with it every once in a while, but it seems to be all we've talked about in ages." She finished, not wanting to sound rude.

"Oh, um. Sorry." Louis murmured, eyebrows still furrowed. "I didn't realize it was bothering you so much." She whispered gently, to which Harry quickly shook her head, parting her lips but not saying anything, as Louis beat her to it. "I mean, I figured, you know, you told me a few stories back? I thought we were both comfortable," she said, trying to meet Harry's eyes, though Harry wouldn't look up.

"I - Well.." Harry huffed, cheeks flushing a light pink in embarrassment. "I've never really done anything. With anyone. Like, sexually." She slowly finished, keeping her eyes glued down to her feet, glaring as if it would help dig her out of the situation. "I just, I felt so stupid, you know? You had all these exciting stories, and you never told one more than once, because you never had to. And here I am, making up things because I can't…" Harry huffed finally, peeking up at Louis sheepishly. "Sorry. I'm being dumb."

"You're a virgin?" Louis asked to clarify, honestly shocked as she watched Harry nod once. "I mean, it's nothing to be embarrassed about, Hazza; you don't have to impress me. Or anyone." She said lightly, carefully setting a hand on Harry's upper arm. “You shouldn’t rush into it or anything, and you can always tell me to shut up, yeah?” Louis murmured to finished off her point, tucking Harry’s hair behind her ear.

Harry sighed, nodding once as she glared down at her feet, knowing that she didn't have to go in depth with an explanation for Louis, but feeling as if it was owed. "I just - it can't be as good as everyone makes it out to be, right? I don't want to go in with high expectations and come out disappointed." She murmured lightly, looking up at Louis and all around the room continuously as she talked, feeling oddly nervous even though she knew she really had no reason to be. 

Louis let out a soft, uncontrollable giggle, peeking up at Harry with a shrug before figuring out how to say what she wanted. "Well, I suppose it all boils down to the person. If you don't want to be with the person, it's going to be terrible. I've had mind-numbingly wonderful sex and also dull sex. It sounds cliché, but you'll know when you find the right person. Just as soon as you see them, you'll think that it's them you truly want to fuck you for the first time." She finished off, grinning to herself at the small giggle Harry let out. Harry nodded to herself at Louis' words, parting her lips to voice her curiosity before letting them rest together again, deciding against it. Louis raised her eyebrows, nudging her gently. "Hey, talk to me. What's going on?" Louis asked, her voice soft as she set a gently hand on Harry's knee, which caused the other girl to roll her eyes and shake her head.

"No, I just... What's it like? Honestly?" Harry asked lightly, eyebrows furrowed as she briefly met Louis' eyes. "I mean, when it's not dull." She added, blushing lightly as she tucked her hair behind her ear. Louis giggled, waggling her eyebrows at her before she moved to lay back on the bed with her head on a pillow and her arm bent at the elbow and under her head as well. She thought for a few moments, staring up at the ceiling as she nibbled gently on her own lower lip. 

"With a boy or girl?" Louis asked finally, raising her eyebrows as she peeked back at Harry, who sheepishly held up two fingers, indicating that she wanted to hear about the second option. Louis smirked, humming as she licked her lips and sat up slightly. “Well, it’s easier to show you, yeah?” She whispered lightly, scooting closer to the other girl, whose blush deepened.

“What?” Harry asked as she watched Louis curiously. “Show me? As in..” She whispered lightly, almost as if she was afraid that speaking too loud would make Louis realize what she was suggesting. “I..” She tried again, worrying her lower lip carefully. 

Louis giggled, humming as she leaned forward, ghosting their lips together gently. “As in, I fuck you and give you a personal feel for it.” She whispered lightly, locking eyes with Harry. “Only if you want, though.” She added, pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of Harry’s lips. “I would never force you into this stuff, darling. Don’t let anyone force you if you aren’t ready."

Harry blushed deeply, staring up at Louis carefully. She worried her lower lip as she thought for a moment, hesitantly nodding. “Yeah. Yeah, I want you to be my first.” She whispered, which made Louis’ lips curl up adorably. She nodded, laying Harry back against the bed before climbing up to hover over her. She leaned down, pressing their lips together lightly, allowing her eyes to flutter shut. Harry moaned lightly into the kiss, wrapping her arms loosely around Louis’ hips. She giggled against Harry’s lips, straddling her lips as she let their lips tangle for a few minutes. 

Louis hesitantly pulled back a few minutes later, panting as she looked down at Harry. “You sure you want this, babes?” She asked lightly. She parted her lips after a beat to explain again that she would never(ever) force Harry into anything, and she’d kill if anyone else did, but Harry interrupted her, giggling lightly as she nodded and pressed their lips together again. Louis grinned against Harry’s lips, eyes slipping shut as she gently tugged at Harry’s shirt, pulling back as she tugged it off and gently tossed it to the side. She pulled back, eyes blown wide as she studied Harry. Her lips were puffy and pink from the kissing, her cheeks a shade of rose, and her eyes glassy and wide. She looked beautiful. 

Harry whined, only blushing a darker shade of red as Louis stared at her. She tugged at Louis’ own shirt, pulling it off gently before tossing it along with her own. She took Louis’ appearance in as well, gently rubbing her side. “I dunno what to do…” She murmured carefully, eyebrows furrowed as she met Louis’ eyes. She smirked, humming as she straddled Harry easily, pressing a few light kisses to her lips before she moved down to kiss at her neck. 

“You just relax, Hazza. I’m taking care of you, yeah?” Louis asked, gently pushing Harry so she was laying back against the bed. She kissed down her neck, listening to Harry’s breathing as she moved down her body, her lips gliding against her skin. She pulled back when she reached the top of her jeans, looking up at Harry as she undid them carefully. Harry watched intently, blushing deeply as Louis tugged gently at her jeans. She lifted her hips, making it easier for her skin-tight jeans to slip off her body and end up on the floor. Louis paused to smile up at Harry before pressing gentle kisses to her thighs. Harry relaxed at this, and tilted her head back slightly against the mattress. Once Louis knew Harry was comfortable enough to move on, she let her fingers fiddle with Harry’s black lace panties. Harry’s cheeks were a deep red, and she was thankful when Louis decided against teasing her about it. Louis couldn’t help but smile though, at how embarrassed Harry seemed about the entire thing. 

“Please, Lou..” Harry whispered, snapping Louis out of her thoughts. Louis nodded quickly, tugging down Harry’s panties easily, tossing them so they landed by Harry’s jeans. Harry let out a shuttering breath, laying her head back as she closed her eyes as she carefully spread her legs for Louis, her cheeks getting darker by the second it seemed, slowly getting consumed by her blush. 

Louis grinned to herself. She couldn’t help it, honestly. Harry was just so beautiful, especially like this, flustered and shy. She gently rubbed Harry’s thighs, pressing a few careful kisses to the skin before she nodded carefully. “I know, love. Gonna make you feel so good.” She whispered, giving Harry a small, comforting smile before she leaned in, gently letting her tongue flick Harry’s clit. She pulled away after, watching Harry before she leaned in again, letting her tongue finally explore the girl. 

Harry moaned loudly at every flick of her best friend’s tongue, bringing her knees up so they were towards the ceiling, her feet flat on the mattress. She brought her hands down to grip at Louis’ hair, not pulling too hard, but just enough so the girl kept her place in between her thighs. 

Louis couldn’t get over how loud Harry was, moaning at every little touch like she’d never felt anything like this before. Which, obviously, had been confirmed when they talked earlier. Louis was the first one to make her feel like this and she was practically thriving on the thought. Every moan and whimper made her work harder, licking over her and gently sucking on her clit. After properly getting Harry worked up, Louis brought a finger of hers to gently slip inside, licking around her finger generously. 

“F-Fuck, yeah, Louis..” Harry managed to stutter out, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. “Gonna come soon, Lou…” She whimpered. She didn’t want to but the feeling of Louis’ tongue and lips on her mixed in with the fact that it was Louis was too much for Harry, and she came with a shout a moment later.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first genderswap fic, but I tried ok a lot  
> I really hope you like this, and if you do, comment and kudo and such!  
> also, check me out on tumblr if you have a request!  
> (its 17shadesofswallow, js)


End file.
